


[Podfic] three souls bound

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] the coveted wind [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Some soulmates are harder to find.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: [Podfic] the coveted wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090472
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] three souls bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [three souls bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158209) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/01.%20three%20souls%20bound.mp3).

**Music:**  
* [The Legend of Zelda Theme (for Piano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9pQFMPAL_s)  
* [Game Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UALs1tLcKFc)  
* [Princess Zelda's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuBYjEB7Sjg)  
* [Korok Forest - Chill Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJlY1uKL87k)  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (with music) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/01.%20three%20souls%20bound.mp3) | 64 MB | 1:31:36  
M4B (with music) |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/01.%20three%20souls%20bound.m4b)  
  
| 129 MB | 1:31:36  
MP3 (without music) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/01.%20three%20souls%20bound%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 63 MB | 1:29:58  
M4B (without music) |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards%20-%20no%20music.m4b)  
  
| 127 MB | 1:29:58


End file.
